This disclosure relates to automatically configuring display layouts for slide presentations.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of electronic devices, such as desktop and notebook computers, tablet computers, and similar hand-held devices, use electronic displays to display graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and other image data. In some cases, these electronic devices may connect to more than one electronic display. For instance, a user may employ a multi-monitor configuration in which a desktop extends across more than one electronic display connected to an electronic device. In another example, a user may bring a notebook computer into a meeting room and connect to an electronic projector to perform a slide presentation.
When an electronic device employs a multi-display configuration with certain slide presentation programs (e.g., Keynote® by Apple Inc.), a slide presentation may be displayed on one display (e.g., a projector) while other information to aid a presenter is displayed on another display (e.g., a notebook computer screen). Although the presenter may produce beautiful, professional, and effective slide presentations using such a presentation program, operating in a multi-display configuration may entail some user configuration of the displays. When a presenter connects to multiple displays to give a presentation, however, the presenter may want the audience only to see the presentation, and not any other materials that might be used to aid the presenter. Connecting to multiple electronic displays and then selecting and/or configuring the multiple displays may be frustrating to the presenter and may reveal the assistive information to the audience.